Nyx the Panda
Nyx the Panda (gespr. Nüx) ist ein Panda, der Nitros Gang seit der Gründung angehört. Nyx ist das schweigsame Mitglied des Teams, das mit ihrer bloßen Präsenz viel erreichen kann, also braucht sie meistens nicht reden. Nyx Eltern wurden von Yuri the Bear getötet, weil sie ihre Schulden nicht zurückzahlen konnten, da musste es Nyx machen. Dank einigen Freunden und ihrem eigenen Geld konnte Nyx sich vor Yuri retten, dennoch gibt es die Zinsen. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Persönlichkeit Nyx ist ein bisschen schüchtern und spricht daher im Allgemeinen sehr selten und wenig. Nyx lächelt auch selten, tut es aber immer, wenn man ihr es sagt. Nyx unternimmt immer gerne etwas mit Jacqueline und Nitro zusammen. Nyx besitzt auch eine gewisse Loyalität, da sie niemals Team Nitro verlassen will und sich sehr wohlfühlt. Nyx hasst Yuri wie die Pest und kann es nicht leiden, dass er sich bei ihr wie ihr Vater verhält. Auch hasst Nyx Leute, die sie verniedlichen aufgrund ihrer Spezies. Ebenso kann Nyx zu persönlich werden, wenn sie zu sehr genervt wird. Nyx ist eine, die Freundschaften umgehend pflegt, weswegen sie Leute, die ihre Freundschaften vernachlässigen, nicht leiden kann. So brach sie auch den Kontakt zu Kai ab, da sie es für nötig empfand, auf ihn zu warten. Nyx ist auch eine Person, die Oberflächlichkeit verachtet. Fähigkeiten Nyx ist körperlich sehr stark, stark genug, um ein Auto hochzuheben. Nyx kann auch sehr gut im Nahkampf kämpfen. Nyx kann auch gut blocken und dann schnell kontern, das gilt auch für Energiekugeln, so war Nyx in der Lage, Sashas Energiekugel abzufangen und sie zurück zu kontern, allerdings funktioniert das nur so gut, weil sie so körperlich stark ist. Nyx ist auch sehr schnell, fast so schnell wie Nitro. Verbindungen Nitro the Hedgehog Nyx sieht Nitro als Anführerin und als gute Freundin an, beide kennen sich seit 13 Jahren und haben ein gewisses Vertrauen zueinander. Manchmal zeigen sich ein paar Differenzen, aber beide kommen gut miteinander klar. Nyx steht immer hinter Nitro, auch wenn Nyx manchmal genervt von Nitro ist. Jacqueline the Tiger Nyx sieht Jacqueline als Freundin an und sie unternimmt viel mit Jacqueline. Nyx sieht es als Pflicht an, sich um Jackie zu kümmern, da sie sonst niemanden hat. Sie und Jacqueline kennen sich auch schon seit 13 Jahren und dadurch verstärkte sich ihre Verbindung. Kai Crystal Kai ist Nyx ehemaliger fester Freund und beide haben kaum Zeit füreinander gehabt, was Nyx nicht wirklich interessiert, da sie andere Sorgen hat. Deswegen brach sie erstmal den Kontakt ab, um mehr Zeit für Nitro und Jacqueline zu haben. Chisakura the Kitsune Nyx findet Chisakura sehr freundlich und sieht sie als Freundin außerhalb der Gang an, aber sie fragt sich schon, wieso sie mit Eisessen übertreiben kann, da sie scheinbar nicht zunimmt. Yuri the Bear Yuri ist für Nyx ein perverser, abartiger Typ, der es halt auf größere Mädchen abgesehen hat, womit Nyx auch sich selbst meint. Nyx kann Yuri auf dem Tod nicht ausstehen und würde ihn so gerne ins Gesicht hauen, dennoch tut sie dies aus reiner Vernunft nicht. Yue the Panda und Nimue the Panda Nyx hat eine hohe Meinung zu ihren Eltern und bezahlt deswegen die Schulden zurück, da sie findet, dass sie in der Schuld steht, diese zurückzuzahlen. Min the Panda Nyx sieht Min als "Mitpanda" an, beide mögen sich sehr. Nyx findet Min niedlicher als sie selbst, weswegen Nyx es im Vorteil sieht, mit Min abzuhängen, da denn einige Passanten eher zu Min gehen würden anstatt zu ihr selbst. Speedstars Nyx kann die Speedstars nicht leiden, da sie Natalya zu heuchlerisch, Tina zu pervers und Starla zu psychopathisch findet. Aimé the Tiger Nyx sieht in Aimé eine erwachsene Frau, die vernünftig handelt und ihr Leben im Griff hat. Sie mag Aimé und sieht sie als Bekannte an, weswegen sie sich manchmal treffen. Lux the Jackal Nyx sieht in Lux eine Person, die sehr hartnäckig sein kann, weswegen sie etwas glücklich darüber ist, dass Lux Nitros Problem ist. Allerdings findet sie es gut, dass Lux ein guter Zuhörer ist. Frida the Mouse Nyx findet Frida dezent nervig und ist nicht gerade froh darüber, dass Frida sie etwas stalken tut, allerdings findet sie es lobenswert, dass sie für Nyx da sein will, auch wenn es ihr auf die Nerven geht. Zitate Trivia *Nyx hat einen Universalschlüssel bei sich, von wo sie den hat, weiß nur sie. *Von wo Nyx ihr Geld her hat, weiß niemand. *Da Nyx schüchtern ist, ist sie oft sehr leise. *Nyx ist das größte und stärkste Mitglied der Gang. **Nyx ist allgemein das größte weibliche Mitglied aller Gangs und das zweitgrößte Mitglied aller Gangs. Nur Kylian the Tiger misst vier Zentimeter mehr. *Nyx hat den #Pandapower erfunden. *Nyx wirkt am harmlosesten von Team Nitro, was sie aber nicht ist. *Nyx hat die blaue Mütze und den Trainingsanzug von ihrer Mutter. *Nyx kann sehr gut sparen. *Nyx kann gut kochen. *Nyx war ein Gründungsmitglied von Team Nitro mit nur 3 Jahren. *Nyx wäre als Mensch 187 cm groß. *Nyx mag es nicht, auf ihre Spezies reduziert zu werden. *Nyx ist der erste Charakter von Venice the Mink, der ein Paar von selbst auflöste, weil sie das Interesse darin verloren hatte. Galerie Hoge and Nyx1.jpg|Nyx wird von Hige getröstet Nitro.jpg|Team Nitro Nyx Training.png|Nyx in einem anderen Outfit. Das kann nachts oder wenn es kalt ist sein.^^ Kai and nyx.png|Nyx und Kai Keine Angst Nyx.png|Kai der am Leben ist und Nyx tröstet Nyx and Kai holding hands.png|Nyx und Kai Nyx by Aki.jpg|Nyx nach dem Einkaufen Team Nitro NEW byBlaze.png|Team Nitro Nyx by blaze.png|Nyx einzeln That's my Panda!��.png|Nyx und Kai bilden ein Herz <3 Happy Cinemaday...-.jpg|Kinotag und Nyx mit Pokerface, danke Aki^^ Kai and nyx hug♥.png|Nyx und Kai by Blazy ^^ Nyx and Yuri evolution.jpg|Nyx mit 11 und 16, danke Aki :D Nyx the Panda.png|vorheriges Infoboxbild mit ausgestreckter Zunge Nyx in jung.png|Nyx mit elf Jahren Nyx.....nicht.jpg|Nyx in Klamotten, mit denen sie niemals rumlaufen würde, von Blazy :3 Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Panda Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Neutral